Gladiator(under some serious rewriting)
by Autobot543
Summary: Ex-gladiator Lightstrike can't believe it when she manages to steal a decepticon prison ship. But when she looks in the brig, she's surprised to find an Autobot in stasis. But this isn't any Autobot. It's Sunstreaker, a bot that hated the very thought of her back on cybertron. Can these two put their hatred aside long enough to get to earth? Or maybe... learn to love?SSxOC


HI! *waves* this is my first fanfic, so sorry if it ain't the greatest. There might be some OOC-ness, sorry if there is. I'm most likely going to do relatively short chapters, and I will try my best to do regular updates.

PLEASE DON'T USE MY OC'S WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM ME.

I don't own Transformers, I only own my OC's, Lightstrike, Hunter (Lightstrike's sire), and Songstrom (Lightstrike's carrier).~Autobot543

* * *

*Lightstrike POV (she is the equivalent of 16 human years old) *

I stood over the body of my former oppressor, silently apologizing for what I had done. I looked back up to the cheering crowd, and thought, how can they enjoy watching this? What is so exciting about watching two bot's fight until one is offline? Where is the entertainment in that!? I shook my helm in disgust, and, ignoring the announcer, walked over to the metal doors that guarded the other gladiator's quarters. If you could call them quarters. There more like cells. The gard's opened the door to let me in, before shoving one of the next fighters into the arena. One of the gard's looked at me. "Go get washed up. Your covered in energon." He said. I would have snapped back, 'Thanks, I didn't notice', but that kind of behavior is not tolerated here, so, I nodded, and started heading over to the wash racks. As I turned the corner, I bumped into a golden mech. I called out, "Sorry!" At the same time as the mech yelled, "Watch it!" I turned to look up at the mech, only to see him glaring back at me. "I'm sorry, I should have been looking where I was going." "Yes, you should have." He snapped. "You could have scratched my paint!" I raised my optic rige. "Your in the gladiator pits of Kaon. I think you have bigger concerns then your paint getting scratched. Like, I don't know, getting offlined?" He glared at me once again, but before he could say anything, a gard walked up and yelled at us to get to our quarters. I tried to say that that I was going to get cleaned up, but he gave me a look that said shut up now, or you will regret it. Guess I'll just have to get washed tomorrow. After the gold mech gave me one more glare, we went our separate ways. When I got to my quarters, I curled up on to my berth, and offlined my optics. Recharge wouldn't come, no matter how tired I was… It was all ways at night, when there were no battles to survive, no other bot's to distract me. Nighttime Is when my past comes back to haunt me. I shivered, remembering that night. The night that I lost the only bots that ever cared about me…

*Flashback(Lightstrike is about the equivalent of 4 years old)*

I curled up against my carriers dark blue chassis, and felt her grip tighten around me. She gently kissed the top of my helm. "It's going to be okay, sweet spark. We'll be okay." She whispered. I looked up at her. "What about sire? When is he coming back?" I asked, curious. To my surprise, she started to sob. I gently patted her helm, just like she did with me. "It's ok, carrier. Just take a few intakes to calm down." I said soothingly. She did as I told her, and hugged me. "You take to much after your sire…" She whispered. We both stiffened when we heard ped steps coming from outside the locked cell door. Carriers grip tightened even more, and I used her servo to cover my optics. I didn't want to see the bad mechs. I heard the door slam open and what sounded like metal hitting the ground. "Your sparkmate is offline, Songstorm. You know what the deal was. Give up the sparkling." One of the bots hissed. I whimpered, and carrier hissed, "You two must have scrap for brain-modules for you to think that I would give her to you." "This is not a request. If you don't give us the sparkling now, we have permission from our superior officers to offline you." The other mech growled. Silence followed. I couldn't see anybots faceplates, but I could guess that all three of them were glaring. "Very well then." One mech said. I was suddenly ripped from carriers arms, and found myself being half dragged out of the cell by a purple mech. "NO! NO! LIGHTSTRIKE!" My carrier screamed, struggling to get past a black mech that was almost twice her size. "CARRIER!" I screeched back to her. I wiggled in to try to get out of the red mech's grip, but he just held on tighter. Out of the corner of my optic, I saw the green and grey frame of my sire, laying down on the ground. "SIRE! SIRE, GET UP! GET UP AND HELP CARRIER! SIRE!" I screamed. He still didn't move. "PLEASE, DON"T HURT HER! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! LIGHTSTRIKE! PLEASE, DON'T DO-" The door slammed shut, cutting her off. "NO! NONONONO! CARRIER! SIRE! HELP ME!" I screamed. "NO! NO! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" I felt a small prick in my neck cable. "NO! NO! SIRE! NONONONONONONO! CARRIER!" I felt myself falling into stasis. "No! No! No. No…" The last thing I heard was the far off sound of a blaster being fired.

*End flashback*

I rolled over on my side, and offlined my optics again. Time for another restless night. I thought.

*next morning*

I headed out of the wash racks, clean at last. I was about to head back to my quarters, when I heard someone yell, "Hey!" I turned around to see a tall, red mech who looked around my age running up to me. "Hi." I said when he caught up. "I heard about what happened yesterday. Sorry about Sunny. He can be a real fragger sometimes." He said. I frowned. "You mean the gold mech?" "Yeah." I rolled my optics. "It's fine. Trust me, I've been through worse." I stuck out a servo. "I'm Lightstrike." He took my servo and shook it. "Sideswipe."

* * *

Sorry it's so short. hope you liked it!

~Autobot543


End file.
